1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a center pull cable handle apparatus. More specifically it relates to a center pull cable handle which effectively and comfortably replaces and improves the griping interface between a user and various exercise devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of handles have been proposed for use with exercise devices or as a way to connect a handle to a cable or wire rope.
Many existing cable handles are commonly referred to as stirrups because of their resemblance to the same. These handles are simply handles which attach to cable weight stack machines in order that exercisers may utilize the machine for a variety of popular exercises. Existing cable handles are typically formed of a solid round steel rod shaped into 3 or 4 sided square or triangular configurations. The top of the existing cable handles feature a fixed or swiveling hook location for snap hook attachment to exercise machines, as well as a spinning tubular handle for gripping at the bottom of the unit. The benefits of the existing stirrup type cable are that they are of indestructible simplicity in form and function. Drawbacks associated with these existing cable handles are the heavy weight of the units due to the solid steel construction and, in addition, metal on metal contact squeaks generated by the spinning handles. Additionally, control of the units is less than optimal due to the location of the cable handle attachment points some distance away from the gripping point. Lastly, due in large part to limitations of snap hook, machine cable and cable handle attachment hole inflexibility, optimal freedom of movement during exercise is not made possible. This also applies to user movement limitations as defined by implements fixed components.
Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,369 shows in FIG. 1 a cable handle which allows the user to grip and pull in the same longitudinal direction as the cable. FIG. 2 shows one possible triangular stirrup type arrangement of the general type described above.
Schaber, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,952 discloses a single handle which can be used to grip and pull longitudinally to the cable as shown in FIG. 4 or by wrapping the cable around the anchor point 2 on the handle grip assembly 9 to grip and pull transversely to the cable as shown in FIG. 6.
Hauser et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,566,292, shows a stirrup type handle rotatably connected to a hook.
Ledbetter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,527, shows a stirrup type handle connected to a strap with a connection hook thereon.
Hermelin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,731, shows a well known cable handle which only allows gripping and pulling longitudinally relative to the cable.
Campanaro et al., United States Patent Application No. US 2004/0248713, published Dec. 9, 2004, shows stirrup type handles 980 which are only attached at one end of the handle and include a bracket piece which bends toward the center of the handle for attachment to a cable at a spaced location from the center of the handle.
Bucknell et al., United States Patent Application No. US 2010/0124859, published May 20, 2010, discloses a complex compound rotational grip for a paddle shaft.
A variety of commercially available products are also available and known. Thirteen examples of such products will be identified and briefly discussed and all of these products except for examples 8, 10 and 11 may be seen on the web at http://www.exercise-equipment-parts.com and clicking on “cable attachments” from the menu on the left side of the page.
Example 1 is a Cable Crossover Handle-Open Sided-Swivel Handle.
Example 2 is a Cable Handle Attachment-Rubberized Grip.
Example 3 is Cable Crossover Handle-Knurled Swivel Handle.
Example 4 is a Cable Cross Over Attachment Handle-Swivel Knurled Grip.
Example 5 is a Nylon Strap Handle-Rubber Grip.
Example 6 is a Lat Low Row Strap-Black Nylon-Rubber Grips.
Example 7 is a Dual Handle Free-Action Chain Stirrup Cable Attachment.
Example 8 is another example of a Stirrup Handles and can be seen at http://www.newyorkbarbells.com/usa-5473.html.
Example 9 is a Lat Pull Down Attachment Handle-90 Degrees-Opposing Grip. Each of these Examples 1-7 and 9 show various forms of stirrup handles used in connection with exercise or exercise devices.
Example 10 is a Seated Row Double-D Handle with Contoured, Knurled Grips and can be seen at http:/www.sportsmith.net/ItemForm.aspx?Item=P16007. The functions of this device can be performed with the embodiment of the present invention shown in FIG. 4.
Example 11 is a Motion Transfer Cable Attachment and can be seen at http:/www.americanfitness.net/motiontransfercableattachment.aspx. The functions of this device can be performed with the embodiment of the present invention shown in FIGS. 3 and 10.
Example 12 shows Stamina Rotating Pull Up Handles which can be seen at http://www.americanfitness.net/pulluphandles.aspx. This device is similar to that shown in Hauser et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,566,292 described above. The functions of these devices can be performed with the embodiment of the present invention shown in FIG. 11 which can be utilized with a hook member of the type shown in FIG. 7 of Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,355.
Example 13 is a Body Solid Ab Crunch Harness Cable. The embodiment of the present invention shown in FIG. 2 is designed to perform the same function as this device but in a superior manner.